Smother Me
by Jennie-x
Summary: Jack knew he shouldn't be listening, but he couldn't stop. It was as though Ianto was singing it to him, and it made his heart break. Jack/Ianto


**A/N – **So I put my music on shuffle, and decided to write a short story based on the song. And this is what I came up with. It took me the length of the song to write, which is why it sort of ends slightly abruptly, but I didn't want to defy the rules of my little game.

The Used – Smother Me

It was no secret that Ianto hid his emotions from the world, from the team, from Jack. Jack had often wondered what Ianto did to get rid of all his emotions, his anger, his stress, his depression. Only now did Jack know.

He felt like he was invading a private moment, it was beautiful and so unexpected.

Ianto's voice filled the bedroom, though he was pretty sure the youngest member of his team didn't know he was being over heard. He must have thought the strong rays of gushing waters were blocking his singing from the world.

But Jack could hear every word. He listened to every word.

"_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time, _

_Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine,_

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side._

_And let be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_I found my place in this world, could stare at your face for the rest of my days_

_Now I can't breath, turn my insides out and smother me" _

Jack listed, Jack heard, and Jack cried. His voice was heart breaking, and Jack wanted to stop listening but he couldn't he was glued to the sound of Ianto's voice. Because he knew, even if Ianto didn't; he was singing this song to Jack. Using the words as a silent plead for Jack to listen, to understand.

"_Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone_

_I hold breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own,_

_Hold me too tight, stay by my side _

_And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time'_

The words from their latest argument were filling Jack's mind once again, and that only added to his emotion. They had just finished the clean up from Gwen's wedding, or more so Ianto had finished the clean up and they were walking home, back to their home which they shared together. But Jack wasn't completely there, and they both knew it. He was depressed, and he wasn't afraid to show it. He didn't understand why Gwen could marry Rhys, he couldn't understand how she could reject him. But she had, and now Ianto was feeling the strain as well.

Jack loved Ianto. He told him every day, but the words never really seemed to sink into the younger man and only now did Jack finally understand. He didn't believe them. He was still waiting for Jack to laugh in his face, and walk away. And it made Jack's heart ache, break, and shatter. He needed Ianto to understand.

The fight had only just settled barely. After a screaming session, mainly on Ianto's side, he had grabbed a pillow, the spare blanket and fell asleep on the sofa leaving Jack alone on the double bed.

"_When I'm alone, time goes so slow_

_I need you here with me. _

_And how my mistakes have made your heart break_

_Still I need you here with me. _

_But Baby I'm here" _

Jack didn't care that he was crying so freely, he listened intently but the singing seemed to have stopped and he almost missed the sound of Ianto's beautiful voice. He hadn't recognised the song, but that didn't matter. He fell in love with the lyrics even though they made his heart bleed. The shower stopped, and within a few minutes Ianto walked out, a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms at his hips, and a towel over his shoulders.

He saw Jack's tears and instantly wanted to hold him. "What's wrong?" He asked simply. Jack could tell his throat was hoarse from singing, but it showed he cared and wasn't mad because he asked. But then Jack considered even if Ianto saw his enemy on the street crying he would put away his feelings to ask what was wrong. It was one of the many reasons he loved him.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." Jack blurted. Before he realised what was happening, his arms were holding onto Ianto so tight as though he was about to leave him. But Jack wouldn't blame him if he did.

Ianto remained silent, but he didn't move away. He held Jack and let himself be held. "I love you, Yan."

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ianto acted as though he hadn't heard the words.

"I... I love you. With all my heart it's you Yan. I want you to be the one who calls me baby all the time."

Ianto instantly felt his cheeks blush a deep red. "I'll hold you as tight as I can if you promise to never leave me." Jack continued. He wasn't too sure where the words were coming from, and he didn't care how much of a love struck teenager he sounded like. He needed to say the words. Ianto needed him to say the words.

"I need you with me all the time. I never want to make you feel like you're on your own again. I love you." Jack pressed his lips firmly against Ianto's.

Ianto was crying too, Jack's words were intense and unexpected. But they hit home. "Smother me, Jack."

"Always."


End file.
